Gundam Souls
by Airea
Summary: Five sad or hopeful poems. One for each pilot. Sutle hints at Yaoi. You won't see it if you don't want to.


01 Heero Yuy 

Darkness, Shadows, Places of hate   
All that was ever put on my plate 

A heart of ice so cold and cruel   
I hod myself to every rule 

I know not of god or bad   
Just that a mission is to be had 

Then others start calling, my heart comes to life.   
And starts to heal my hearts pain and striff. 

The water drips from the heart of ice.   
I find myself satart to be nice 

Make things called friends   
Start to thinkI'll make a happy end. 

Not so fast to attack or defend   
As my wounds begin to mend 

And now married to my happiness   
My life is not but pure bliss 

This is the gift that love has givin me   
To let my ears hear, eyes see. 

That this is what life shoud be   
This, that love has givin me.   
>>>>>> 

02 Duo Maxwell 

Born to a world of dark and hate   
Given a cruel amd torches fate 

But in me I found a strenth   
By a hopoe and by a faith 

But hurt and scared   
Wounds not repaired 

Taught to hate and taught to fight.   
Thought I might as wel do it right 

The inner light had long gone out   
But not once did I cry or pout 

For i smile, I always beam   
But don't be fooled!!I'm not what i seem. 

Always looking for a streanth in beam.   
To hold me together at the seems 

One sday I will find that soul   
I only hope I'm not very old 

But I will do as I am told   
As my story slowly unfolds.   
>>>>> 

03 Trowa Barton 

Cradled in a mothers arms   
working on the family farm 

But such a life was not to last   
As it went away in a sudden blast. 

My heart was taught never to feel   
For if it did I would surly be ill 

Then taught to fight and taught to kill   
An empty heart never to be filled 

But ij war i found a friend   
Truly blessed, a real god-send 

he brings me light, fills me with hope   
As we play pratice our musical notes 

the darkness gone, light fills my day   
I no longer have a price to pay 

To others I show no tear   
But to my eyes he can bring fear 

Knowing someones out there that cares   
Somehow the world just seems more fair   
>>>>>>> 

04 Quatre Raberba Winner 

A world of gold and shiny charm   
I had a caring heart, I felt so warm. 

But soon the silk started to close in.   
And I didn't belong, so it begins. 

I ran, I would not turn back.   
Never would I let my self backtrack. 

That's right. I ran away from wealth.   
And never has I used more stealth. 

I have been rich, and I've been poor.   
I wanted freedom, never wanted more. 

I learn how to fight. My heart started to hurt.   
But I would not allow myself to be curt. 

I would be nice, and kind and warm.   
But the wounds begin to swarm 

Still my childhood returns to me.   
The presant time is hard to see. 

Still I want peace, and hope in light.   
For years I haven't felt right. 

I found a scorce, I don't know how   
He makes my heart and soul go 'wow. 

But I smile I wear now it real   
I symbol of my innocence seal 

Now we, as one, don't cry or hide   
Nor keep all that we are inside 

Life, the thing I always knew.   
Just seems the only thing to do. 

Listening to the light I am inside.   
I go back to my country, I no longer hide 

And I see that by these things I will abide   
For I have right, and it's at my side   
>>>>>>>> 

05 Wu Fei   


Taught from birth to be noble and true.   
Giving life it's worthful due. 

I see the world in right or wrong.   
And always try to be strong 

I had a friend, both strong and true.   
She was taken away, out of the blue 

At that I turned to a fighting machine.   
I hide away my evey dream 

I put on a mask, a simple task   
Vowed to hold on with it to the last 

I am a loner, as I always have been   
Talking to no one but my kin. 

But loneless slowly started decay.   
I had to find anther way. 

All I want is to love and be loved.   
But I will not take just any dove. 

I must be strong, and depend on me.   
If a brighter day is what I want see. 

I can only hope and long to love.   
one day I will find my special dove 

I just hope that others don't see   
Just how lonely I can be 

Because that how sad   
And thats how bad. 

The emptiness I feel   
And how hard it can be to deal. 


End file.
